Variety of garments exists on the market for self-donning or donning by another onto wearer. Some of these garments may be used by individuals with medical needs or those with certain physical challenges. Some of these garments allow easy access to certain parts of the body but require efforts by medical staff or the wearer. Other garments feature open designs allowing staff to quickly access bodily areas at the expense of privacy of patients.
Therefore there is a need for garments that allow easy access to body parts for treatment and medical or for personal use by the patient or other purposes while maintaining privacy and needless exposure. Certain embodiments for the invention provide such advantage as well as other advantages.
Certain embodiments of the invention may include garments adaptable for self-donning and for donning by another onto a wearer. For example, a garment according to certain embodiments, may include two longitudinal panels. Each longitudinal panel may be operatively attached to each other. Each panel may have a waistband portion, a hip portion and a leg portion. Each longitudinal panel may include at least one cooperating and fastening material that may be disposed substantially along the longitudinal hip and leg portions. Each panel may be moveable between a substantially flat open position and a second closed wearable position where each first and second cooperating and fastening materials of each panel may join to form outer seam of each panel. The cooperating and fastening material may include strips, spots, of cooperating materials that may include mating components.
Other systems, methods, aspects, features, embodiments and advantages of the invention disclosed herein will be, or will become, apparent to one having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, aspects, features, embodiments and advantages be included within this description, and be within the scope of the accompanying claims. This summary is provided merely to introduce certain concepts and not to identify any key or essential features of the claimed subject matter.